


Testing CSS for Unsolved

by loracarol



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loracarol/pseuds/loracarol
Summary: I'm literally just testing some css to make a fake BFU page for a ficI know the font is wrong, but I can't figure out what font it is?I would love any comments on legibility/readability? ^^;





	Testing CSS for Unsolved

***Wheeze***

**Hey there demons. It's me, ya boi.**

**Why are you antagonizing the demons?**

**This is my bridge now.**


End file.
